pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikmin Adventure
Pikmin Adventure is a minigame featured in the Wii U title, Nintendo Land. ''As its name suggests, it is the ''Pikmin-themed minigame of the 12 Nintendo franchise-based minigames playable in Nintendo Land. Unlike the normal Pikmin franchise, Pikmin Adventure is a fast-paced, action packed experience, as opposed to the RTS-styled puzzle solving nature of the normal franchise. Pikmin Adventure also includes a multiplayer versus mode. Gameplay Pikmin Adventure is played with 1-5 players. One player controls their Mii dressed in Olimar's spacesuit, and uses the Wii U gamepad, while up to four others use the Wii remote to play as Miis dressed as assorted, larger Pikmin. Olimar also has a group of smaller Pikmin he controls (15 in total), and are differentiated from the player-controlled Pikmin by their smaller size and resemblance to chess pieces. In addition, the player controlling Olimar has the option of using his whistle to call every Pikmin to him using the Icon on the lower left of the touch screen or press ZL, including those controlled by other players. If a player has turned into dung or damaged he/she can be retrieved by another without consuming a heart. There are two ways of playing: single player and multi-player. In single player, the player uses their Olimar-dressed Mii and a randomly-assigned AI controlled Mii Pikmin to fight. The player also has the option of playing as a Pikmin, and having the randomly-assigned Mii be Olimar. Objective In this minigame, the gameplay is similar to the caves featured throughout Pikmin 2; The players must all get to The Ship at the end of each course while avoiding mechanized enemies from the Pikmin franchise, such as Bulborbs. This also includes entirely-new creatures to the series, each of which has its own name, family classification, and biology notes, similar to the Piklopedia in Pikmin 2. Players are occasionally rewarded nectar for defeating enemies or hidden within "?" blocks, which levels them up into bud and then flowers, increasing their speed and damage. There are also "!" blocks which give the player nectar that immediately brings them to level 50. The players must attack enemies on their weak spots (indicated as purple glass spheres) to inflict proper damage, similar to how fighting has become in Pikmin 3. To end the level, you must defeat that area's boss or enemy horde, and enter your ship to blast off to the next area. Certain levels also play out similar to Super Mario 3D Land, ''in which the player is timed and must continuously kill enemies and overcome obstacles to gain more time to keep the timer from reaching 0. Controls One player will play as Olimar on the Gamepad. The touch screen is used to throw Pikmin, and ZL is used as the whistle. The whistle will call every player to the GamePad user. In extra levels, L is used to change the color of Pikmin to blue, yellow, red, and mixed. The Wii Remote players use the 1 button to attack, the 2 button to jump, and the D-Pad to move around. All players can pick up boulders and bombs. In extra levels, if the color of the player's pikmin is the same as the enemy's weak-spot's color, the player will deal more damage to that enemy. On the other hand, if the color does not mach the player will do less damage. Power Ups *Hammer Seed *Whip seed *Knuckle seed *Bombs (one-time use) *Rocks (one-time use) Bosses and Enemies Pikmin Adventure comes with its own set of enemies and bosses, all of which are a mechanical homage to the ''Pikmin universe. In other regions, Beebs are known as Baubs, part of the Soplouse family. Bosses use the Titan Dweevil's theme. Enemies: * Red Bulborb * Yellow Bulborb * Green Bulborb * Bilious Bulborb * Telescoping Pumphog * Blowhog * Creepy Beeb * Bombardier Beeb Mini Bosses: *''' Yellow Bulborb''' *King Beeb *Telescoping Pumphog *Bilious Bulborb *Blowhog *Arena Enemies Bosses: * King Beeb * Bulblord * Grand Bulblord * Large-Mouth Wollyhop * Translucent Wollyhop * Emperor Pinchepede * Monochromatic Pinchipede * Bladed Beeb * Greater Studded Beeb Plants and Objects * Abundant Mass * Angular Sapling * Bulbous Sporehaven * Carved Pikmin * Draft Jumper * Fronded Stump * Fungiform Family * Glacial Fungicap * Herbaceaous Kettle * Hyperborean Verdant Silo * Jumpswitch * Sinuated Flora * Spiral Timber * Striped Conifer * Vegetal Pouch * Verdant Silo * Verging Bloom Trivia *The White Pikmin is the only color that a Wii Remote user can use that Olimar does not have. Purple Pikmin do not make an appearance in this attraction. *In the extra levels, elementals apply according to the color of Pikmin players. A White Pikmin player will do normal damage regardless of element. *If a Red Pikmin using the Wii Remote is thrown by Olimar, it will home in to the enemy's weak spot. *Pikmin players do 5 units of direct damage at Level 1. Various factors affect this magnitude. **Level ups increases base damage by 1. **Charged attacks multiply base damage by 3. **Combo attacks increment base damage by 3. **Using the correct elemental attack multiplies damage by 2 **Using the incorrect elemental attack halves the damage, rounded down. *If a player dies around 3 times, the game spawns the Assist Block, which will convert all players to Level 50. In timed challenges, It adds a minute to the clock. *Pikmin Adventure has the most bosses of any attraction. Battle Quest has 2, Metroid Blast has 3, but this attraction has 4 (8 if counting stronger versions). *Remixed themes of the Impact Site, Forest Navel, and Valley of Repose will play, depending on the current location.'s *The Wii Remote Pikmin will have different colored shapes under them: Blue Pikmin=blue circle, Red Pikmin=red square, Yellow Pikmin=yellow triangle, White Pikmin = Purple star. *Pikmin Adventure features bulborbs in colors other than red that have different weaknesses and resistances to different pikmin colors. This may be a reference to unused bulborbs seen in early footage of Pikmin ''and ''Pikmin 2, but was likely just added to give depth to the multiplayer experience. *This and the Wii U Transfer Tool animation featuring Pikmin (None of the Pikmin types are from Pikmin 3 or Hey! Pikmin, and there are no captains) both show how the Wii U is the grand finale of Nintendo's past. Gallery Pikmin Adventure Co-Op.png|What a full 5 Player game's suits will look like. File:pikmin adventure 3.png|A screenshot of the Captain obtaining a knuckle seed in Versus Mode. File:Pikmin adventure 2.png|Screenshot of a Blue Pikmin obtaining the Whip Seed power-up. NintendoLand PikminAdv.png|The first major boss the player comes across, Bulblord. Pikmin Adventure.jpg|Players fighting the game's first miniboss, King Beeb Pikmin adventure 1.png|Here is shown all 4 of the Wiimote players plus the Gamepad holder. Pikmin adventure ice world.png|A snowy level. References Nintendo Land Official Japanese Website Category:Games Category:Pikmin Adventure